


Shipping Studies

by Vexicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	Shipping Studies

“I will never understand what joy you find in such meaningless 'fanfics', Kyler.”

The bored voice comes out of absolutely _nowhere_ and Kyler shrieks, hurriedly shutting his phone off. He glares at the brunet, who looks absolutely unapologetic. “You really like to read those gay romances, don't you?”

“I like fluff,” Kyler whines pitifully.

Aspen’s dark brown eyebrows quirk slightly. “What’s the point of those fanfics? All I see is two people cuddling. Nothing interesting happens.” He draws out the chair next to Kyler and sits down next to his friend. “And yet, I see it's one of the most popular categories. Please explain this ‘fluff’ to me, Kyler.” Aspen drums his fingers against his lap rapidly.

“I like feelings,” Kyler explains. Badly. Aspen is definitely looking at him weird. He fumbles for his phone to open the tab he was looking at just now. “Look at this, Asskun. It's cute, right?”

Aspen’s eyes skim over approximately two words and then he's complaining, “It's boring.”

“Aspen, you and I are both in the Higher Education Programme, so I would appreciate if you didn't treat both of us as brain dead at the same time.”

Aspen grits his teeth, and Kyler is actually starting to regret making him read it. The boy is clenching his teeth, pausing every other word to lean back and let out a groan. Is reading anything romantic at all so utterly painful for this boy? Kyler makes a move for his phone back, but it turns out to be futile as the brunet just holds it just out of his reach. “I will get to the bottom of this mystery,” Aspen hisses, “even if it kills me.”

They sit in silence for a few more minutes but as Aspen lets out another groan Kyler can't help but ask, “Is it really that bad?”

“What's this cuteness you speak of? All I see is utterly pointless boring content. It's well written, I'll give them that.”

Kyler sighs fondly. “You don't have to read it if it's making you cringe this badly,” he says in amusement, but then Aspen literally just meows in protest and so he shuts up. This kid meant business.

After a while, Aspen finally makes his observations. “People like seeing other people be happy?”

“People tend to.” 

“...I see,” Aspen says, though it's obvious he doesn't.

“People like to pair two people up together that they think would be cute together. It's called a ‘ship’. They ship a ship. Shipping.”

“Shipping,” Aspen echoes blankly.

“Usually, they're the people with lots of interactions in-universe.” Kyler has never seen Aspen look so lost in his entire life, and he's kind of amused how unnerved Aspen gets from measly _fluff_. He kind of wants to laugh.

“Does that mean that people ship us?”

The sudden question catches Kyler off-guard, but one quick Google search later and he confirms that yes, there is a large fan-following for them.

“People ship real life people?” Aspen asks with a disgusted tone.

“They do, but for us I think they're kinda shipping our fictional representations instead. I'll be honest, I don't mind. I kinda think of those as separate from their real-life counterparts, so I don't think there's anything wrong with that.”

“Do they write fluff for actors and singers too?”

“Yeah,” says Kyler, and then he finally does laugh as Aspen groans yet again.

“Fluff is annoying and troublesome,” Aspen grumbles.

“I like it because it's meaningless and pointless, Asskun. It's cute, it gives you warm fuzzy feelings. Do you not get warm fuzzy feelings?” Kyler presses.

“No. Fuck off.”

“Aww,” Kyler says as he pouts at the brunet’s curt reply. “Just you wait, someday I'll change your mind!”

“Sure you will,” Aspen says sarcastically.

Kyler laughs. “Whatever you say, Asskun.”


End file.
